The Sibling Secret (NEW)
by happyheyface
Summary: Kim and Amanda are sisters. When their parents got a divorce, Kim had to move to Seaford with her mom leaving her sister, dad, and everything she once knew at the age of ten. What happens when Kim has to go live with her dad and sister again because of a job that her mom received that was out of state? Will she find out about Amanda's secret? How is Jack involved with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, for those who don't know I have adopted this story from the author Kimi and her true love. I am going to start from the beginning. I have my own ideas for it so there will be some changes. I hope you guys like it! J **

I don't own anything except my story.

Chapter 1

(Kim's Pov)

Right now I am walking home from karate practice. I can't help but smile. Today was an overall good day. I know what you're thinking; you are thinking "Why is she having such a good day?" Well, let me tell you why. It all started this earlier afternoon when we were walking to the dojo from Falafel Phil's for karate practice:

_"So, Kim, what do you have planned this summer?" Jack asked trying to start a conversation._

_"Oh nothing, I have a pretty boring summer. All I am really doing is going to Karate practice. I might go to a summer camp, but that's all. What about you? Are you doing anything this summer?" I asked returning a simple smile._

_"My summer has nothing planned except my karate practice also. Wow, aren't we the life of the party?" he said sarcastically with a small laugh making me also laugh._

_After a moment of silence, Jack changed the subject._

_"Hey Kim, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. I just did not know how to ask you." Jack said clearly trying to think though what he was about to ask_

_"What is it Jack? Ask away." I replied simply._

_ You could tell that he seemed nervous and I had no Idea why. I mean come on, we are best friends and we hang out all the time. We have seen the best and worst sides of each other so why should he have been nervous now, right? So as we are walking in the Bobby Wasabi dojo, I start to make my way over to my locker so that I can get changed in to my Karate uniform on. What I hear come out of his mouth stops me in my foot steps and puts me in complete shock._

_"Kim, will you go out with me? " He asked with a hint of anxiousness in his voice._

_"What?" I ask trying to stay calm and make sure I heard what he had said correctly. All that went through my mind was "Did Jack Brewer just ask me out?" at this point Jack had already caught up with me. He was right beside me. We were inches apart. It was then when he repeated what he had said._

_"I said will you go out with me" Jack repeated softly while gently guiding a stand of my hair behind my ears and looking straight into my eyes. _

_This was the moment when it took all of me to hold back from screaming in excitement. Yes, Kim Crawford has a crush on Jack Brewer. What is wrong with liking someone? I have like him for a while now and I just did not gather up enough courage to tell him. I did not know if he would feel the same way about me. I was lost for word. All that went through my mind was "How could someone as great as him, like someone like me?" I knew I had to reply but when I stared into his beautiful eyes, I felt like I was frozen. Finally, I gathered up the strength and courage to reply to his answer because at that moment, I could tell, he was starting to regret what he had just asked._

_ He began to say to say something to put himself down "you know what I should not have asked, I knew—"But I cut him off by rapping my arms around his neck and giving him a warm kiss witch he quickly responded to. As we pulled apart, I looked in to his eyes once more and said "Of course I'll go out with you!" I said with my arms still wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist._

_I could not have asked for a more perfect moment than that. Jack and I were together and that was all that mattered._

_"So one more question, now that we are dating, does this mean I get to call you Kimi?" He asked in a hopeful tone. This made me laugh. He asked me this because no one gets to call me Kimi and I mean no one. If they do they know what is coming for them and it's not pretty. I made an exception at that moment that Jack could. We were now dating, so he gets to call me that if he wants to._

_"Fine, you can call me Kimi, but no one else!" I replied._

_"Great, I will pick you up at 6:00 tonight Kimi" he said _

So, that is why I am so happy. I may be have had the best day of my life today, and I get to finish it with a date with Jack Michael Brewer!

As I walk up to my house, I was surprised to see that my mom was already home from work. This is her late night so I thought I would be home alone. She had a worried look on her face, and I knew at that moment I was going to find out why whether I liked it or not.

"Kim come inside and have a seat on the couch, I have something I have to tell you." She said walking over to the family room with me.

"Is something wrong mom?" I asked. What is going on?

"No not at all Kim" she said

"Than what is it?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well, you know that job I applied for that I thought I did really well on?" she said almost excited.

"Yeah"

"Well I got it!" she replied but not as excited. I don't get it, why isn't she excited? This is great news!

"That's great mom!" I told her.

"I know, but why you don't know is that this job is in France" My heart dropped.

"So, what I am hearing is that we are moving to France?"

"No honey, I am moving to France. You are going to move back with your sister, Amanda and your dad." She said with sadness in her voice.

Once again for second time today I was awestruck, loss of words, I did not know what to day. I mean how you would respond if you just had the best day of your life because you are finally going out with the bot of your dreams, then you find out that you are moving to a different town and you may never see him or any of your friends again. How would you feel?!

"When am I leaving and how long am I staying there?" I asked almost on the verge of tears.

"Honey I thought you would be happy you get to finally see Amanda and your dad again you and Amanda—"I then interrupted her. I could not take it anymore. I asked her a simple question, and she decides to talk about how I was supposed to be excited to move!? Doesn't she know that I have a life here?! Yes I miss Amanda and my father, but how am I going to tell my friends? But most importantly, how am I going to tell Jack?

"Mom you are not answering my question! Please answer my question!" I say trying to stay calm and not get even angrier then I already am.

She takes a deep breath and answers what I was asking "Sweetie, you leave tomorrow at noon. That gives you just enough time to say good bye to your friends, gather your stuff then head to the airport. As for how long you are staying, I don't know. You might just stay there through high school. It all depends on how well my job goes, if I do well enough, we can move back here. We are not selling the house though, if we do end up moving back here, I want to resettle into this house."

"Ok… I have to go upstairs. I have a date with Jack tonight. He just asked me out. I have been waiting for this ever since I have liked him, now I have to tell him I am moving…" I said sadly

"Oh sweetheart, I wish we could stay, but you know about my job, and I just found out that I, myself just found out that I had to move to France. I did not know that the job they wanted me to have started out there for who knows how long! Please don't be mad at me!" she said trying to explain her to me.

"I know mom you would stayed her if you could…. But what is done is done. It doesn't change the fact that I have to leave all friends, and tell Jack that I have to move back with my sister and dad which means I might not ever see him again. It's a hard thing to do. I have to go upstairs to pack and get ready for my date tonight." As I go upstairs I think about all that has happened. I thought this day would get better, boy was I wrong…

**How did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I want your honest opinion. I am on on vacation right now so it might be a while till I will update. **

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own anything!

(Kim pov)

Well, I am officially all packed to move in with my dad and my sister in Empire City. It's now 5:00 in the evening, and I have exactly an hour until Jack picks me up for our date. I don't know how I am going to tell him that I have to move, or how he will handle this news for that matter. It breaks my heart to have to leave him. I have been waiting forever (well, since the day I had started to like him) for the day to come when I go out with Jack Freaking Brewer, and when this day finally comes, I find out that I have to break up with him that same night. This is going to be the greatest and shortest relationship with a boyfriend that I have ever had! I've only been going out with him for two hours and I have to end everything that we have because my mom got a stupid job that was out of the U.S.A. THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING, WHY DID MY MOM OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO GET THE JOB IN FRANCE, AND WHY FRANCE?!

At this moment I take a deep breath, a try to stay calm, because every time I think about mom getting that job in France, I become more and more upset. I start to think about getting ready for this special evening. My mind is pondering many questions about tonight such as: what am I going to wear? Am I going to be able to get ready for my date with Jack by 6 o'clock? And will I ever see him again? But I have to set those aside for now because how am I going to get ready if all I am doing is thinking? I have to start getting ready now.

I get up, I grab the clothes that I picked out to wear, and started heading towards the bathroom to take a swift five minute shower. I just got back from Karate practice earlier this afternoon and I don't want to meet with Jack smelling like I had just came out of the sewer! After I got out of the shower, put my clothes on, I quickly blow dried my hair, and put on just the right amount of makeup. As soon as I was satisfied with my look, I decided to make my way down the stairs to wait for Jack.

While I waited to be picked up by Jack, I see my mom walking into the room with something behind her back.

"Sweetie, you look absolutely stunning! I just have on more little thing that I thought you might want to wear tonight." My mom said as she pulled out a heart shaped diamond necklace from behind her back and put it around my neck. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen in my entire life!

"Mom, how did you get this necklace? " I asked still mesmerized by its beauty.

"It was given to me by your great, great grandmother when I was your age. You have to keep this delicate piece of jewelry safe. This necklace is very valuable and if I am going to give it to you, I have to know that you will keep it in good condition. What I am giving to you is very important to me." She said in a kindly, but sternly

"Thanks mom I will keep it safe, I love it. This is perfect." I told her reassuringly.

Soon after my mother had given this necklace to me, the doorbell rang. It was time to go. This was the beginning and ending of the happiest moment of my life…how will I tell Jack?

(Jack pov)

So I walk up to Kim's house and I ring their doorbell. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute and I had butterflies in my stomach. Why am I so nervous this is just Kim we are talking about, I see her every day and I am not anxious then, so why should I be now? YEAH! This date is going to turn out really well!

Just as I regained my confidence, Ms. Crawford had opened the door.

"Well hello Jack, don't you look just darling! Kim has spent the last hour frantically running around from her room to the bathroom try to look perfect for you and-" In that moment, she was cut off by a clearly embarrassed Kim.

"MOM!" Kim said trying to get her mom to be quiet.

The sight of seeing what happened made me laugh. I had never seen Kim so embarrassed before and to be truthful to myself, it was kind of cute.

"Well, I'll have to remember that when we go on future dates" I said to her mom but looking at Kim with a smirk practically glued on my face.

My signature smirk was soon replaced with a look of confusion. Right after I said that Kim and her mother exchanged both worried and sad looks to each other. Something was going on and I wanted to find out.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked

"No, everything is perfectly fine Jack. Why don't you guys go on that date of yours! I don't want to keep you guys from having fun!" She said nervously

"Thanks Mom! Come on Jack!" she said hurriedly as she pulled me out the door.

Yep, they are definitely hiding something from me. What could they possibly be hiding?

I knew I had to set my curiosity, which was building up every second, aside for now. If they had any intention of telling me, they would tell me soon enough.

"Jack, are you ok?" Kim asked me while we got in my car. You could tell by the way she said this that she really truly cared about me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that's all." I told her with a half-smile.

This is it, the start of our date I thought to myself as I started my car. The car ride was pretty silent, neither of us dared to say a word.

"So where are we going" she asked finally breaking the silence and trying to start a conversation.

"That, my dear Kimberly is a surprise!" I said with a smile. She hates surprises.

"Awww, Jack why do you have to hide things from me?" she wined.

"You will find out where we are soon enough, we are almost there." I said pulling up to my grandfather's farm. You see, my grandpa is working and training young karate students in Japan, I miss him a lot. For now, he lets me visit his farm whenever I feel like it. This is the place I go to when I need time to think.

"Ok we are nearly there, but before we get out of the car, you need to put this on." I told her showing Kim a blindfold that I was holding in my hand.

"Jack is this really necessary?" she asked while she put the blindfold on.

"Yes, yes this is. Now, stay here for just a second," I replied. I got out of my car, grabbed my picnic basket, and headed toward where Kim was seated in the car.

"Ok Kim holds onto my arm, and I will guide you to our destination," I said sticking out my arm right in front of her. Once she found my arm, we were off. I was going to make sure that this was going to be the perfect night.

"Jack I can't see a thing!" she laughed, trying to her best not to trip on anything.

"That's the whole point!" I said trying to withhold my laughter but clearly failing.

"Haha you think this is very funny, don't you Jack?! If anything happens to me I am blaming you though!" she said threateningly…. Ooooh so scary!

"Don't worry Kimi-if you fall I will catch you!" I replied flirtatiously.

"Let's just go so that I can take this stupid blindfold off." She grumbled (this made me laugh even more.)

After a few minutes of walking and hearing Kim whine about what was covering her eyes, we came to our endpoint of our journey.

"Ok Kim, take off your blindfold." I said to her.

(Kim Pov)

I took my blindfold off; I was amazed at the beauty of my surroundings. In front of me was a wooden table with a picnic blanket set on top of it. The table was also set in front of open scenery. There was not a tree to be found and you had the perfect view of the sky when the sun was setting. I could tell that Jack had planned this out very well and had worked very hard on it.

"Jack, this is amazing! Why did you do all this?" I asked, flabbergasted from the sight that had been set before me.

"You know, I wanted tonight to be perfect." he said looking away trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks.

"Well, it is perfect. You did an amazing job!" I said while I looked around at my surroundings.

"Come on, this food isn't going to eat itself." Jack smiled and took a seat on the bench of the table while unloading the basket.

I soon followed him to the table. Now is probably the best time to tell him than any other time… here I go.

(Jack pov)

"Jack, there is something I need to tell you." Kim said in an uncharacteristically sad voice. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and it pained me to see her like this.

"Sure Kim, you can tell me anything. Is everything ok?" I replied trying to stay positive.

"Well, Jack you see…um..." She started to say, but she quickly became silent and looked down at the ground, clearly searching for a way around saying whatever was so hard to say.

"Kim, what's going on?" I asked her, concerned. She bit her lip and remained silent. I got more worried by each passing second, and tried to stop imagining the worst.

"Please Kim, just tell me! Why are you so upset?" I asked her once again. The anticipation was killing me.

Kim was still sulking in her silence, obviously still thinking through some way to get out of her unknown predicament. My heart was bursting out of my chest and ready to explode. At this point I was starting to regret wanting to know what was wrong, but it was too late. Kim had already gathered up all her strength to tell me why she was so blue, and the news she was about to report to me had distressed me enough, even without knowing what it was yet.

"Jack, I don't know how I can say this, but I have to move. My mom got a new job." She paused, attempting to catch her breath, but I cut in before she could continue.

"Ok, so why does that mean you have to move? And how bad is it?" I was totally confused.

"I didn't know until tonight that that job is in France," Kim looked up at me with sad eyes.

"WHAT?! You're moving to FRANCE?" I yelled. It couldn't be! After I finally mustered up all the courage I had to ask her out? Why her? And why did it have to be France?!

"No! Not France!" She cracked the first smile I'd seen of hers since we'd sat down at the table.

Relief washed over me, and I realized I'd been thinking so foolishly. "So, if you aren't moving to France, then where?"

It was then that her smile fell and gave way to something much gloomier. "Well, I… I have to move to E-Empire City." Her gaze dropped again.

(Kim pov)

"Well, I… I have to move to E-Empire City" I told him. I suddenly saw him stiffen up when I told him where I was moving. I soon set that suspicious act aside as I begin to explain more to my surprised and dismayed friend.

"I actually grew up in Empire City, but I had to leave it when I was ten years old because my parents got divorced. I went with my mom and my twin sister, her name is Amanda, had to stay with my dad in Empire City. "

Jack sighed and began to process what he had just been told to him. After that moment of silence, he began to speak in a very disappointed, yet understanding tone.

"When do you leave?" He asked

"I leave tomorrow at noon, but I will be at the Dojo just before practice to tell Rudy that I have to leave and so that I can say good bye to the guys. I just thought that you dissevered to know since… well you know we are going out." I said to him.

"Kim, I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship. I like you a lot, but if you are going to be moving to a city that is a long distance away, as much as it pains me to think about, you will be going to a different school and you will meet new people. I just don't think it is fair to either of us if we keep this relationship going while you are not even near the same location as I am. "He replied. I could tell that he was trying to figure out some way to keep this relationship going but failed to think of any ideas.

What he said made sense. It still hurt me to even think about leaving Jack and calling our relationship off, but it was what needed to be done. There was one thing for sure though; Jack will always have a special place in my heart.

"I agree, but I don't think I am ready to leave you so soon." I told him truthfully.

"I have a feeling we will see each other again someday, and I look forward to when we do." he said trying to put things in a positive place. With that said all was silent, but one simple action said it all. Jack intertwined his hand with mine and gave me a sympathetic smile. Yep, I was definitely going to miss Jack Brewer.

** Will Kim see more of Jack? Tell me what you think by reviewing this chapter! Sorry I did not update for a really long time! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Supah Ninja Fan fiction crossover

Ch. 3

(Kim Pov)

Wow… I am actually doing this. I am on my way to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Dojo to see my friends one last time, and quit Karate. That's it; just like that all I have here is probably going to just become another memory. I will most likely finish high school in Empire City and by the time I would move back to Seaford everyone will be graduated from high school and gotten their lives together, well except for Jerry who knows how long he will be in school.

My mom is driving me to the dojo. We are on a time limit, and she wants to make sure that I don't stay to long.

We pull up to the Seaford Mall, and I walk in toward the dojo. I get in there and I see that all my friends, except Jack, are talking amongst themselves while they wait for Rudy to start the class. I look at Jack, and all I see is him beating the crap out of a punching dummy. He's not talking, not smiling, not even acknowledging people when they speak to him. He is really taking me news about me leaving hard. Just then, my sensei Rudy walks up to me, and he looks pretty worried.

"Kim, do you know why Jack is so upset? He has not said a lot at all this morning." Rudy asked anxiously.

I took a deep breath, looked at Jack, then looked back at Rudy.

"Yes Rudy, I know why Jack, and I think you and the other guys have to know also." I said to him nervously.

By this time, I everyone except Jack's attention was on me. Jack just kept on hitting the punching dummy. He already knows, so why should he have to listen to it again right?

"Guys, I have to quit Karate. I am moving." I told them

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed.

"Kim, why are you moving? We need you here at the dojo! We will miss you!" Rudy whined.

"Do you think that I want to go? I have to move because my mom got a new job in France, so that means I have to move back in with my dad and sister in Empire City! Trust me, if I had the choice to move, I wouldn't! It was hard enough to tell Jack last night, how do you think I feel about telling all of you right now?" I explained to them.

"So hold on a second, why did get to know first?" Jerry questioned

I looked over at Jack nervously. I was not sure if we were going to keep this whole dating thing a secret, we never got that far in our relationship to talk about that. Jack, hearing this whole conversation, looked back at me and nodded, therefore giving me permission to tell them about our date.

"Jack w-was the first one to know, because yesterday Jack and I went on our first date. He asked me out yesterday." I stated, but I did not get the reaction that I was looking for. I saw that Jerry' facial expression went from slightly offended, to extremely happy.

"Yes! I knew it! Milton, Eddie, you owe me twenty-five dollars! WHOO!" Jerry said yelling in their faces.

Jack and I both exchanged puzzled looks and look at jerry, as he did his victory dance.

"Wait Jerry, what do you mean they owe you twenty-five bucks?" Jack asked while he walked over to where I was, and allowing me to hear his voice for the first time this morning.

"OH, we were all betting when you would ask Kim out finally. We all saw it coming" Milton said

"Wow, just wow. I don't know what to say. YOU BET ON US?" I asked. This was so surprising to me.

"Bingo, you got that right!" Jerry said with a smile

At that moment, Eddie stepped in to the conversation.

"So if you are moving, then how are you going to make the relationship work?" Eddie asked

I was going to answer this question, but Jack beat me to it.

"Kim and I have decided to stay friends while she was away." Jack specified giving them no other details.

"So that's why you looked so sad, I am so sorry guys" Rudy said to Jack and me sincerely.

"It's fine Rudy, we will see each other again. And I look forward to when we do" I said remembering that Jack had said that last night. I gripped Jack's hand and looked over at him. Jack smiled back at me, also holding my hand as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Awe, aren't they as cute as a button!" a voice said, breaking the moment that Jack and I shared.

I looked over to see my mom over by the entrance doors.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait in the car" I asked her evidently getting annoyed that she was watching the whole thing that was going on.

"Honey I hate to do this, but we have to go we are going to miss your flight if you don't hurry." My mom said.

Once I said good bye to all my friends, my mom and I were off. I already had my suitcases, and now we were going to the airport. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was leaving all my friends, I was leaving Jack…

(Jack Pov)

I can't believe that she is gone. She is really gone, and I may or may not see her again. Out of all the places that she could have moved to, she was moving to her home town, Empire City. The thought of her moving there, actually gave me hope. Yes, I prefer for her to stay here in, in Seaford, but if she was moving to Empire City like she said she was, than I just might be able to see her sooner than she would expect.

As I opened my locker to get my Karate gear, I was looked through my gym bag and I saw a small envelope. I knew instantly why I had this this in my bag; I was going to give it to Kim before she left! I have to give this to her before her plane leaves!

I quickly hurried to out the door and when I leave, I hear Rudy calling my name.

"Jack! Where are you going? We are about to start Karate Practice!" Rudy yelled

"SORRY RUDY,I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SKIP TODAYS KARATE CLASS.I HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT,I FORGOT TO GIVE SOMETHING TO KIM!"I called out to him as I left the building

I got in my car and I rushed to the airport. I know, it sounds pretty ridiculous for a guy to speed to the airport just to give something to the girl he likes, but you have to understand. Put yourself in my shoes! I like Kim a lot, and this envelope had something very important in it that I wanted to give her.

I finally arrived at the airport and I run as fast as I can to the gate where Kim's plane takes off.

I get there and I noticed that Kim was about to aboard the plane.

"KIM WAIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She turned around with a surprised look on her face. She did not expect to hear my voice while she was about to leave Seaford.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I have to go." She said walking over to me with her suitcase and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know, and I forgot to give this to you before you left! Please don't read this until you get to Empire City." I said

"Thanks Jack" she replied with a small smile, and which I returned. After a few moments of silence, she turned around to leave.

"Kim!" I called to her.

"Jack I have to go I'm going to miss my flight, I—" I could not take it anymore, I had to give her one last kiss and simply show her how much I really cared about her.

"THIS IS LAST CALL TO ABOARD THE PLANE TO EMPIRE CITY!" The voice that sounded through the speakers announced.

We pulled apart, and we gave each other one last goodbye. I saw her figure get on the plane and when she left, I felt like a part of me was gone. That Kiss only made me miss her more, but I will see her again... and when I do she will never expect it.

**Ok, I know I did not update for a long time. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will make a deal with you, the more reviews I get on this chapter, the sooner I will try to post the next chapter! So please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Supah ninjas crossover fanfiction

Ch 4

(Amanda Pov)

Well, here we are. Mike, Owen, and I are in the Supah Ninjas Layer. We came down here so that we could improve on our fighting skills. What? Having ninja skills doesn't come naturally to us (though I wish it did). It's a lot of work fighting crime you know, I wish Empire City could just stay out of trouble for once in a lifetime.

"Guys, Jelly face got out!" Mike said as he walked over to where Owen and I were.

"What? Seriously, this guy will stop at nothing to break out of jail. You do know what this means right? "I asked as I was stretching and getting ready to spar with Yamato, our X-39-P Fighting Robot trainer.

"Of course we do, he is most likely going to try to get revenge on us. We put him back in that stupid prison cell twice now." Mike responded with a stern expression basically glued to his face

"Seriously? How many times will this guy break out of jail just to avenge people that he hates? Look, if I were a villain I could see getting revenge on a person one time, but this would be the third time that he would have broken out just so that he can get revenge. This is just getting sad now." Owen said while he leaned over against the wall.

"You guys have to be more ready than ever to beat him again. Something tells me that he is going to be more prepared this time, and he is going to me even madder than ever." Mikes grandpa said.

That was is it, I was not going to have some whack job out to get me while I am just standing around waiting for this guy to make his move and commit a stupid crime! We were going to be a step ahead of the game. It was time for someone to take initiative in this group for once, and that was what I was going to do right now.

"Your grandpas right Mike; I say we make a plan. Jelly face is going to be harder to beat this time, who knows what he is capable of this time around. If he was hard to defeat both those times, he is going be a lot ,more difficult to put in jail this time." I concluded with a determined mind set.

"Who made you leader?" Owen questioned. Owen had always thought that he should have been leader, but he never equipped himself to step up to the plate and become that kind of leader. Besides, most of the time we work as a team, and there is no leader. We work together to defeat our biggest opponents or enemies.

"I am not saying that anyone did make me leader. All I am saying is that someone had to be the person to be the leader in this situation, and I have some pretty good ideas about how to catch him if I do say so myself" I said before I decided to get up from stretching.

"Well maybe we don't need a plan we did fine with all the other bad guys that were really difficult, so why should we need a plan now? Have you ever thought of that?" Owen said I a tone that, in my personal opinion, sounded like he was trying starting a fight. I was going to say something more, but Mike had already begun to say something.

"Well leader or not, I agree with Amanda. We need to devise a plan to put Jelly Face back in jail, and make him stay in jail. I getting really tired of fighting this guy." Mike said as he made his way over to where the nun chucks were so that he could start to practice using them.

No one said anything after this, simply because looks said it all. After Mike had agreed with me, I just gave Owen the "ha! In your face! I am right and you are wrong!" smirk. This caused Owen to roll his eyes at me. I had made the decision to ignore what he had just done in that moment, and I started to start training with Yamato.

I was about to throw a punch at our training bot, when my phone rang resulting as me being flipped to the ground by Yamato.

"OOUCH! Yamato that is not fair! Someone went off" I complained. As I walked over to where my phone was, I was surprised to see that my dad was calling. Why was he calling? He never calls at this time of day. It is 3:30 in the afternoon. My father was usually still working at that time.

"That's odd, my dad's calling. He was supposed to be working right now. I wonder what is going on." I said out loud before I answered the call. He only calls during this time if it is something important, but what was so important that he has to call me during work? I was being overwhelmed with both interest and confusion, but I had to answer the phone.

_(dad's voice)_

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I greeted with a really puzzled voice.

"_Hey honey, I need you go home. I will meet you there, I got off work early." My dad answered through the phone._

Why does he need me to go home? Why can't I just stay here and go home when I want to? That is what I have done before.

"Well I am kind of busy can I go home later?" I asked him.

"_No, this is important. Now go home and get ready leave._" He answered me once more.

"Wait, where are we going, and what is so important that we have to leave now?" I spoke again, wanting answers. I was getting anxious, dad sounded really excited. He had not been this excited since his favorite baseball team won the championships.

"_It's a surprise,_ _now go home and get ready to get in the car. We are in a hurry."_ He told me.

"Fine, I am leaving right now."

"_Thanks honey, see you at the house." _

"Goodbye Dad" I said before I ended the call.

I did not bother to fight back or even try to stay and make a plan, because when my dad wants you to do something, you do it. When I was little, if my sister and I did not follow instructions, let's just say that we were in deep trouble. I miss my sister. When our parents got a divorce, she had to move all the way to Seaford with my mom when we were ten years old. That right, my sister and I are twin sisters, but not identical twins. We look nothing like each other.

"Sorry guys, I need to go. We'll work on a plan some other day, but for now I need to meet my Dad at home. I guess he has a surprise for me."

"Ok, well how about we try to make the plan tomorrow?" Mike offers.

"Yeah, that's sounds great, see you later." I spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Bye!" Mike and Owen said in unison.

I could not help but feel excited about hanging out with mike tomorrow. Even though I was coming over for work only, and of course Owen was going to be with us. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of getting to see mike again. Though you had to remember, just because I got excited to see mike did not mean anything. I mean, come one, aren't you allowed to be excited to see a close guy friend? There is no law against it. I could say that I was excited to see Owen again and it would be perfectly normal. I hang out with those guys all the time. They are like family to me… right? One thing is for sure, Owen is like a big brother to me; an annoying big brother at that too, but what about Mike? Do I really think of mike as a brother? I don't know. What I do know is that I needed to focus on getting home, so I set these confusing thoughts aside for now, and I will pay attention to reality.

I got into my car and I started to drive to my house. The whole time that I was in the car though, my thoughts were being invaded by questions and I was becoming more and more confused with myself. What is my dad's surprise for me? What were we going to do about Jelly face? Or why was I so excited to see mike tomorrow? I should not be excited, I see him all the time, and plus Owen is going to be there. These questions and thoughts continued to linger in my brain .

Once I got in to the home, I found that my dad was already there. I found him making him making himself comfortable by sitting on the stair case while he looked down at his phone. He had that look every parents gets when they are focused on something very important.

"Hey Dad, you wanted me to come here as soon as I could for some sort of surprise. Can I know what that little surprise is now?" I asked growing more eager the more I thought about it.

"I will tell you in the car, but for now go get ready. We are running late." My dad informed me.

"Wait, late for what?" I asked feeling puzzled for more than the second time today. I don't know why today has to be so baffling.

"Nothing, now go get ready!" he replied.

"I don't need to dress into anything fancy do I? " I asked inquisitively.

"No, in fact, what you're wearing right now is just fine. Let's go!" He commanded hastily.

We were in the car driving. After a long window of silence between the two of us, I decided that it was a good time to ask my dad where we were going, and why he was in such hurry.

"Dad, can you please tell me what is going on now?" I asked him for the fourth time in less than two hours. I was getting impatient. If there is one this you should know about my sister and I, it's that neither of us have a lot of patience.

I looked over at my loving father. I saw him run a hand through his hair and I heard him take a deep breath. I think he was still processing what going to tell me himself.

"Ok… you sure you just don't want to wait and find out what the surprise is?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Dad please tell me!" I whined. Don't judge, teenagers can still whine, and they will whine if they want to when they want to.

"Fine Amanda, we are on our way to the airport to pick up your sister Kim." He confessed happily.

I could not believe it; I was going to get to see my sister. After 6 years of not being able to see her. I finally get to see her!

"That's great! How long is she staying." I wondered.

"Well that's the thing; we don't know how long she is staying. It might be till you two graduate high school for all we know. The thing is your mom got a job that a job that she really wanted, but she has to move to France for her job until they feel like she is ready to move back to the U.S.A "

Wow, just wow.

"So, which room is she staying in?" I queried

"The guest room is going to be her bed room. Throughout the week I have been working on the bedroom so that it could be ready for Kim." He replied with his head still focused on the road.

I was still trying to process the fact that I was going to see my sister again. I have not seen her in such a long time!

Then, that was when it occurred to me. How was I going to keep me being a ninja a secret? We tell each other everything. What was I going to do? If she found out by accident, how was that going to affect our relationship? I can't tell her, and I certainly don't think that Mike and Owen would let her join. There was only one option remaining that I knew for sure that I could do, I had to make sure that Kim did not find out about this…..


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(Kim Pov)

Well, here I am… in Empire City. I just got off the plane. I've had been back in my home town for less than five minute, and yet I already started to miss Jack and my friends ( but mostly Jack). I want be back in Seaford! I didn't really have a good trip back here, mainly because my thoughts were revolving around Jack and the envelope that he had given to me. What could possibly be inside of it? I really wanted to open my packet from Jack, but I had promised him that I would not open it until I got here. I reached into my back pack that I had brought with me on the plane, and I started to search for my envelope(I had stuffed into my backpack while I was in my seat waiting for the plane to take off). Once I had finally had what I was looking for in my hands, I was about to open it. '_Here I go. I'm going to open it.' _ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and contain my eagerness and curiosity to open and I started to tear open the envelope. Just, when I thought I was going to get to reveal what I had been longing to see from the moment I got it, I voice behind me had interrupted my moment of truth.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD, YOU'RE HERE!" The voice yelled excitedly behind me.

I turned around to see who it was that had called me by my full name, and I saw my twin Sister Amanda. She ran towards me and tackled me with one of her famous Amanda McKay hugs. I know what you are wondering right now. You are wondering why our last name is different. You see, when my parents got divorced, and I went to live with my mom, my mom had decided to give me her maiden name.

"I can't believe you're here! We have so much to catch up on!... Are you ok? You seem kind of upset." She stated.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just- I miss my friend that's all. I am so happy to see you!" I replied with the best smile I could show her.

"Hold the phone, I know that look! You don't miss just any friend you miss a boy! You have to tell me about him!" She exclaimed with excitement piercing out of her voice.

I let out a small laugh. That's the thing about Amanda; she always knew how to make me laugh, even if it was not intended.

"OK, ok I'll tell you, but not here and not now. I will tell you when we get home." I told her in a happier tone.

"We have a deal! Now let's go, I want to know all about him!" She said while grabbing one of my bags. However, while she was trying to help me out with my stuff, she had noticed the envelope that Jack had given me in my hands.

"What's that?", she asked while she pointed to my half ripped envelope.

"Oh, it's nothing; my friend had just given it to me, nothing interesting here." I explained nervously. I did not want her to know that it was from "The boy" that I had been missing.

"If you say that's what it is, I guess I should believe you," she replied with doubt. She then regained her grip on one of my bags and started to walk out of the building.

As I began to follow her our trip outside the airport had led to my dad's car. While Amanda was loading my stuff into the trunk of the car, I was brought into a warm embrace that belonged to my dad. I gladly hugged back; I had not seen my sister or my dad in so long! It felt good to see them again. After we pulled apart, he stared caringly at me with admiration.

"Look at you! You're so grown up! What am I going to do with you and your sister?! You two are growing up too fast! Slow down!", he commented with the same thoughtful look on his face.

"Thanks Dad, it's good to see you again!", I said softly with a smile.

"OK, the car is all packed with Kim's stuff, can we go now?" Amanda asked happily, but she seemed more impatient this time.

"Man, we just got her, and you're already trying to get going. What's your hurry?" Our dad asked with a laugh.

Amanda hesitated to answer him, but a few moments later, explained why she was in a hurry.

"Oh you know I am just dying to spend some time with my favorite sister!" she said animatedly with a smirk glued to her face.

"I am your only sister." I replied back to her with a knowing look that that was not the real reason why she wanted to get home so quickly. She was still stuck on wanting to know who that special boy was.

"That's why you're my favorite" she pointed out while she got into the car and sat in the front seat.

I playfully rolled my eyes, and then got into the back seat. That was the moment that my dad had also gotten into the car and started to drive home.

We just got out of the car, and I was standing in front of my old house. As I walked into my new home, I saw that not much had changed. The walls were painted a different color, and they bought some new furniture, but other than that it looked the same.

The further I walked into the house, the more memories it had brought back to me, whether they were good or bad memories.

"Kim! Meet me up in your room; we have some catching up to do!" Amanda said happily before she went running up the stairs with my luggage.

I sigh as I begin to walk up stairs to my room to meet Amanda. This is going to be one long conversation….

I finally got to my room. It took longer than expected to actually find my room, this house is bigger than I remembered. Right now, I am making my way over to my sister, who is sprawled out on top of my bed just waiting for me to talk about how I was, and who "the special somebody is".

"SO, TELL ME EVERYTHING! How did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? When did he ask you out on a date?" Amanda asked demandingly.

I took a seat on my bed, _where do I start?_ I asked myself. I was becoming overwhelmed with all the questions that I had been asked. I love my sister to death, but sometimes she asks way too many questions at one time.

"Ok, ok… calm down!" I snapped at her. I decided to take a brief moment before I spoke again. I had to take some time to gather my thoughts before I could answer her.

"Let's see, I don't even know where to start. Oh I know! It all began at school. When we met in the school's cafeteria…"

**Hey guys! Sorry that this was a short chapter and I am so sorry I did not update for a long time. I was so busy with school I will try to update sooner next time. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I was kind of in a hurry. I hope you liked this chapter, please review, and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Hey guys before you read this chapter, I have been getting multiple requests that I put in Mikanda and I add lots of action. I wanted to let you know that I am going to add both Mikanda and action to this story.**

(Amanda's pov)

I for the past half-hour, Kim and I got the opportunity to talk and catch up with each other. Kim told me her story between her and her "special someone". This Jack guy sounded like a really nice person, and it definitely sounded like he cared about her… a lot. I felt bad for Kim though, having to leave all her friends and her life in Seaford. I was about to respond to her story of her and Jack, when all of a sudden, my phone started ringing.

(** Amanda=bold; **_Mike=italic__; _Owen=underlined_; Mike and Owen= underlined and italics)_

"**Hello?" I answered.**

_"Amanda! It's Mike, listen I know that you said that you could not track Jelly face tonight, but this is super important! You have got to come down to the dojo, NOW!" Mike told me demandingly._

**"Mike my sister just got back to Empire City; I have not seen her in more than five years. Why can't this wait?!" I asked in annoyance that I specifically told them that I was going to be my sister tonight.**

"Amanda! Just get your butt down here! This cannot wait!" Owen snapped.

**"Ugghh… fine! But this had better be good!" I replied feeling defeated.**

_"BYE!" Mike and Owen replied at the same time._

As I looked back a Kim, giving her an apologetic look.

"Everything alright?" she asked while giving me a puzzled look.

"Yeah, yeah everything is perfectly fine. I just-"I tried to explain that I had to leave, but before I could even finish talking to her I was interrupted by her basically finishing my sentence.

"You need to go" she responded with a small smile while she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah… my friends and I are working on an biology project, and being the thoughtless people that they are, they screwed something up and they need my help." I clarified as I grabbed my coat from off Kim's bed and began to put it on.

"Please forgive me, Kim! We will finish this conversation later! I promise! I just need to fix this mistake that my friends made. I am sorry about you and Jack I bet you must miss him a lot!" I told her as a quickly ran out the bedroom door with my stuff. What is so important that I have to go all the way back to the dojo to meet Mike and Owen?

(Kim Pov.)

After Amanda apologized for having to leave me, she left with in a blink of an eye. I was left alone in my room with no one to talk to. I had a feeling that things between Amanda and I were going to be different this time, and I did not know how. All I knew was that Amanda did not have a biology project to fix. I knew this for two reasons; the first reason was I don't think she would be that much of a hurry if she did have a project that she had to fix. The second reason was because Amanda was a very bad liar.

As I set that subject aside, I decided to put my focus on something more important; the letter. I was so excited to finally get open it up and read it in peace. While I quickly pulled the letter from Jack out, my mind was being overtaken by curiosity. I became more and more eager to know what Jack could have possibly written in this letter.

Once I finished ripping the envelope open, I had pulled out a folded up piece of paper. I hastily unfolded the letter, and began to read what was inside.

It read:

_ Dear Kim,_

_I know that you having to leave Seaford must be hard for you (you had to leave everything and everyone you cared about). Being apart from you is going to be the toughest thing that I am will to have to face. I can't say that it will be easy to live my everyday life without you. Everywhere I go I am going to be reminded of you and the time that you and I got to spend together. I already miss you so much, but I promise that we will see each other again; I will make sure of it. I want you to know that I will always be there for you know matter how far apart we are from each other. I will always find you. I look forward to getting to spend time with you again in the future._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jack M. Brewer J_

_P.S. Look inside the envelope again._

I continued to read over this letter, why did he have to give this to me? Now I am only going to miss him more. I grabbed the envelope and looked inside of it again, remembering that Jack told me to do so in the letter.

I looked inside expecting to see nothing in there, to my surprise I found myself looking at a set of pictures that Jack and I took in a photo booth. I smiled and let out a small chuckle, we really did have a lot of fun together.

I let out a small sigh, get up from my bed, and I walk over to my suitcase. I thought I was about time for me to unpack my stuff. I grab a few shirts that need to be hung up with a hanger, and I make my way over to where my closet is. One thing caught my attention though. Once I had opened my closet, I saw a black suit hanging up, it was a ninja uniform…..

(Amanda pov)

I hurriedly drove myself over to mike's house. What could he possibly think is so important that I have to leave my sister? Why couldn't he just tell me what was so important?! As you could tell I was slightly annoyed right then.

I pulled into the driveway and jogged over to the door. I was about to ring the doorbell, but before I even had the chance to do that, I was pulled in by none other than Mike Fukanaga himself.

"Come on, get inside! We need to get down to the layer!" Mike exclaimed with a troubled look on his face.

I knew this had to be an important matter. It was one of those moments that he was actually being serious, he was never serious.

Once I had got down to the layer, mike dragged me over to the video screen, and I could not believe what I had seen.


End file.
